Enchanted High
by iiXxRunoxXii
Summary: Dawn and her sisters are witches. So when 4 witchhunters come along to hunt them down...Will love bloom or death happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Me: omg!My first fic! It's horrible compared to other writers!_

_Silver: I'll say!_

_Lyra: Silv! Be nice!_

_Silver: Why should I? She paired me and you together!_

_Paul: and me and Troublesome!_

_Me: *gulp* Um... I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

Dawn Hikari sat at the small island table in the kitchen of her house. _'The other girls should wake up in a minute or so.'_ she thought as she took a bite of the floating toast in front of her. As she chewed, the toast floated down back onto it's plate. She was already dressed in her school unifrom. Her mid-back length hair was put in a high ponytail. An 'X'-shaped hairclip kept her bangs away from her face. She stood when she finished her breakfast and looked at the clock.

_'7:30. School doesn't begin until 8:30. Plenty oftime.' _Dawn sighed. She always was up before her other three friends. She snappeed and her plates floated to the sink. She heard a thud. _'Lyra'_ Dawn thought as she heard the shower go on. Five minutes later, a brunette came down the stairs wrapped in a towel. Dawn offered her a bowl of cereal which the girl gladly took. Lyra pointed at her wet hair, and then suddenly it was dry, and in cresent pigtails. A pale red bow appeared neatly tied at the side of her head. The towel was replaced with Lyra's school uniform.

Soon after, another brunette and a red-head came running down the stairs. "Hey Dawn! Hey Lyra!" The two of them chorused. The other two girls smiled and greeted back. The red-head, Misty Kasumi, had her hair in a side ponytail, while the brunette, May Maple, had her hair in two ponytails with no hair ties. May grabbed a bagel, while Misty helped herselfto some toast. "I heard that there's gonna be 4 new boys in our homeroom today." May spoke up. "In the middle of the year?" Dawn asked. May nodded. Lyra spoke with unusual seriousness in her voice. "I heard from Erica that witchhunters were coming to this town."

The three other girls gasped and turned to Lyra, who slurped her milk and her bowl floated back to the sink. "Witchhunters? How did they find out?" Misty shrieked. Lyra looked at the red-head. "Erica suspects a traitor in the witch community. He asked for the most powerful witches, and the traitor must've pointed out the daughters of Johanna..." All of the girls hung their heads. The were all sisters, daughters of the lengendary witch, Johanna. They took up different last names to protect themselves. The 'Ayako' family was infamous among the society of witchhunters. Johanna was murdered, trying to protect her precious daughters. May looked up at the clock and jumped. "It's 8:25! We only have 5 minutes!" The girls jumped up. Dawn smiled."Well I always wanted to try out my teleportion power!"

Dawn's three sisters grinned. They ran to their rooms and got their backpacks and everything. They met back in the kitchen and joined hands. Dawn shut her eyes and a small pink swirl formed around them. When Dawn opened her eyes again, they stood in the school's courtyard, away from the crowd of students. They all sighed when no one saw them. The bell rang and the students rushed in. The four sisters parted ways to their lockers, not noticing the eyes on them.

* * *

"Are you sure about them?" A rather cheerful voice spoke to his three companions. Two of them smacked him of the head, while the other rolled his eyes.

"Idiot! Didn't you see that pink puff of smoke?" The two who had hit him said in unison. "Sheesh! Ok, ok! So what's the plan?" The last one smirked. "How about we play with 'em a bit?"

The boy who asked nodded, while the other two smirked as well.

* * *

Lyra yawned as she entered her homeroom. She greeted the teacher, and sat down next to May. The bell rang after a minute, and Dawn and Misty ran in. They smiled sheepishly at the teacher and took their seats behind Lyra and May. The teacher stood up and walked over to the door. "Class, we have new students today." She opened the door to reveal 4 boys. A boy with chaurtreuse-colored hair and a boy with prune-colored hair walked in first. May turned to Dawn behind her. "What odd hair!" she whispered, which caused the other to nod. The other girls of the class started yelling on how cute and hot the boys were. Behind the first two boys, entered a raven-haired boy and a red-head. No, not like Misty. His hair was pure red. The cheers got louder. The green-haired boy flisked his hair and introduced himself first.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

"Hello everyone, I'm Drew Hayden, and I'm a witchhunter."

I felt my body stiffen. I looked at May beside me. She grinned and stood. Then, she laughed. "Haha! Nice one, dude! What a joke!" May spoke. The rest of the class laughed as well. I sighed in relief. Drew chuckled a bit. "Anyway, ignoring that oddball over there, There are my friends. Paul Shinji," he pointed to the purple-haired guy. "Ash Ketchum," The boy with the wide grin. "and Silver Kanade." The red-head. Silver? I giggled. It didn't match him at all! He turned his head at me. He glared at me as I got a good look of his eyes. Silver...so that's why his name is Silver! I broke our eye contact and saw May fuming at Drew. Note to self: never call May an oddball.

"Hmm. Well the only seats availble are the ones in front of May, behind Dawn and the ones next to Misty and Lyra." Groan~ We have to sit next to these guys? The guys shrugged and walked to the seats. Drew smirked at Mayand satin front of her, which resulted in her breaking her pen. Poor pen. Ash jumped into the seat next Misty and grinned at her. Her reaction was a small laugh and smile. Paul sat behind Dawn. Dawn ignored him, completely drawing away in her notebook. That meant... Silver had to sit next to me. Groan again~ From the corner of my eye I saw him glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and glared back. That only eintensfied his glare. I growled lowly and shot him my deadliest glare. We were having a glaring contest and we didn't even exchange two words! Ugh! Won't this be fun. Not!


	2. Chapter 2: Art Class Fun

Disclaimer: I will never own pokemon... D:

**Me: EEPPP! I got 3 reviews! So happy!~**

**Paul: some idiots actually read this?**

**Silver: *reads the reviews* Shhh! paul, They're making an army against us!**

**Paul: crap!**

**Dawn: Ohhh Ri I love this chapter! I mess with Paul!**

**Paul: Wait, what!**

**Drew: MY HAIR!**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY! QUICK!**

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I finished my picture of Cresselia. Shines and sparkles decorated the page. I didn't really care about the four new kids. As long as I had my sisters, nothing else mattered. I heard a shuffle behind me. Whatever. I turned to the next page to a another recent drawing. It was of me and my sisters. We were doing things that stereotype witchs do. May was flying on a broom, Misty was making something in a 'cauldron' or whatever, Lyra was sitting in a skull chair, petting a black cat and I was holding up cobwebs and some weird thing in a jar.

"Witches?" I heard behind me. I jumped and shrieked, then turned to see the face of one of the new kids. Um... Paul? Yeah, Paul.

"What's with that dumb drawing?" ..Dumb? Why that lil-! ...Ok, ok. Calm down, Miss Dawn Hikari! You're a witch! You won't let one insult bother you. Just ignore him.

I went back to my drawing. I finished a cute pachirisu and pikachu picture before the bell rang. I picked up my books and headed out to my locker. When I reached it, I glanced around and pointed at the lock. The combination was put in and it opened. I smiled as I got my paintbrush and sketchbook. Art was my next class, and Ms. Jones was the best! I shut my locker and shrieked when I saw the same guy from homeroom. He was putting books in the locker next to mine. Gah! How many times do I have to see this guy today? He didn't notice me at all, which I'm partly thankful for. I rushed upstairs to the Art room. I sat next to May at our special table. No one else sat with us, and that's exactly how we liked it!

The bell rang, as two guys strolled in. I think fate hates me, cause it was that guy Paul AGAIN! Also, his friend, Drew, who was smirking at the fact May was turning red from anger. "Him again? That lil creep from homeroom.." I heard her mutter. I sweat dropped. "May, calm down. Just ignore him." To our dismay, Ms. Jones assigned them to sit with us. Well, it wasn't her fault, there were no other seats! May started glaring at Drew, Drew was still smirking, and Paul ..was emotionless. Then, Ms. Jones assigned us to paint our starter Pokemon.

As I was sketching my piplup, I looked over at May's torchic. She was struggling getting the body shape right. "Ugh! Why did I even choose Art? Should've gone with cooking like Lyra and Misty!" She yelled, mostly at herself.

"But then you would've blown up the kitchen, August." Drew teased.

I silently giggled, because he was right. Even with powers, May couldn't cook. I felt her glare and laughed nervously. May and Misty were always the scariest when angered. "Here, May. I'll help you with it!" I said as the boys went to go get some paint. I was finished by the time they got back. "Voila!" I said handing the canvas back to May. She squealed and hugged me. I guess out of curiosity, the boy took the canvas and looked at it. We didn't notice until-

"Congrats. You made it even worse, Idiot."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I didn't ask you! And the name's Dawn!"

"Whatever, Dusk." He retorted, sarcastically while rolling his eyes. WHY THAT JERK! The anger in me could make the sun explode!

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, DON'TCHA!" (A/N: anyone see where this is going? Pokemon DP episode 16!*i think* XD) I jumped from my seat and felt May's grip on my arm. Oooohhh May, Lemme kill him!

"LISTEN, MISTER! YOU NASTY INSULTING SPOILED BRAT, APOLOGIZE!" I shrieked. I didn't care if everyone was staring at me. I wish I just strangle this guy and wipe that smirk off of his face! May pulled me down into my seat. Paul was smirking, while Drew tried to keep from laughing. May whispered a plan into my ear and I pulled off a smirk of my own. We waited until Paul and Drew motioned to put more paint on their brushes. In one swift movement, we snapped quietly and made their brushes flicked the paint at them, to be exact their faces. I grinned inwardly as I heard the 'splat'. May and I looked up from our canvas and laughed at the paint. Paul, his starter being turtwig, had his face covered in a darkish green. His scowl became even wider. Drew was finishing up one of the roses on Roselia. His face was covered in red. Red paint seeped into his hair. May and I almost fell back in our chairs. Oh, the rest of this year will be fun. Sooo fun!

* * *

**Me: Shorter than the first chapter, but If I write for too long I get uninterested...**

**Paul and Silver: Lazy A****

**Me: HEY! read Dess' Review!**

**Paul: *reads* Epic sauce..? **

**Silver: and see? They're making an army...**

**Dawn: *sweatdrops* umm... Review!**

**Me: next chapter will be From May's POV then I'll pay more attention to Misty!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Song in Music Class! DAML

**Replies to reviews:**

**D3sstorjo: YES! Army! Paul: holy crap... Ikarishippers are crazy Me: maybe, but we rock! and you two are so CUTE together! *squeal* Paul and Dawn: *blush***

**DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT: Glad ya like it! :) I'm still a huge rookie thou XD**

**mednin: you reviewed twice XDD and anyway Dawn, Lyra May and Misty are witches the guys are witchhunters srry if it wasn't clear ^^'' as I stated before I'm a major rookie. Yes, I had to put that reference in XDD. Maybe there will be in this chapter! (If ya squint XD) and I'll try! ^^**

**The random Anonymous person: Thanks! I try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never had, and probably never will! Oh! and I don't own the song, 'Keep Forgetting'**

**

* * *

**

**May's POV**

After the 'incident', the rest of Art was a blur. Heck! 2nd and 3rd period was just huge bllluuur~! I can't get Drew's hilarious face out of my mind! He screamed like a little girl when the paint got into his hair. God, that was one of the best moments in my life! It was 4th period and I had lunch with my sisters.

As I walked in, I saw Drew and his lil gang. Rolling my eyes at him combing his precious hair, I walked over to the last table, where my sisters were already seated. Lyra and Dawn were clearly upset.

"Ugh! How come you get the nice one?" Lyra asked. "Silver's such a jerk! He hates me and I haven't done anything!" Dawn nodded. "Same thing with Paul! Ugh, they're like twins!"

Misty sweatdropped. "Ok,ok. Maybe Ash is the only nice one in their group, but he's hopelessly dense! I mean in Math, he kept asking me about every little thing!" Misty continued telling us about Ash as we went up to get our lunch. Then, Misty said.

"Guys, Me and Lyra have been thinking about this for a while. Do you think the new guys are the witchhunters?"

"Considering how Drew just blurted it out in homeroom." Lyra added.

"Witchhunters wouldn't just come out and said who they are, right?" Dawn added.

"Unless they wanted to confuse the heck out of us." I said. "Which is exactly what they're doing."

"Well, they are annoying but... I can't imagine Paul actually ready to kill." We all looked at Dawn. She had a faint pink hue on her cheeks. Oh god no.. My eyes widened. Dawn looked at me and shook her head violently "No, no! It's not like that! Not what you think, May!" I sighed in relief. She didn't like him! Good! If he was a real witchhunter... I don't wanna think about it.

The bell rang, saying it was time for music! I said good-bye to my sisters and ran off to the music room. I briefly prayed to god, if there is one, that Grass-head won't be in that class. I walked in and smiled at Ms. Kiku.

"Do you want to sing another song, Miss Maple?" She asked. I grinned and nodded.

"I've been practicing!" I said, grabbing a microphone. "It reminded me alot of ..Brendan." My heart felt like it was plummeting. Brendan was my old boyfriend who moved to Kanto. He didn't even said good-bye. I was so close to letting him know I was a witch. I was so jealous when I saw him flirting with other girls. I was so close to letting him know I ...loved him. Then, he gets up and moves! Sometimes, I feel like I should follow him. Now, I can't forget about him... or think about anyone else. Teen love is so hard, even for witches! Ms. Kiku nodded at me, sympathy in her eyes. I took out my i-pod and plugged it into the speakers. The familiar tune began as I close my eyes.

_'Thinking back when we got together  
In our hearts, we were saying forever  
So in love, boy we were so in love, mmm~  
Jealousy wasn't what we wanted, we broke up.  
And when you looked into my eyes, I should of spoke up  
And held you near, then I wouldn't be alone  
And here it comes again!'_

I opened my eyes to see some students coming in. I didn't care. The song hurt me, yet it took me over. I didn't want to stop.

_'Cause I remember every word that you said  
It all just keeps spinning around in my head  
But it don't matter what I try to do  
I keep on forgetting to forget about you  
And I don't want to think about you baby so much  
All the things we did and the way that we touched  
Just when I think about someone new  
I keep on forgetting to forget about you  
Forget about you, forget about  
Watch me turn around and forget, forget about you  
Forget about me and you!'_

_'I would be crazy to say that we were perfect  
And sometimes I was wondering if it was worth it  
But now I see, how could you run from me?  
And everytime I drive by your apartment  
I get this overwhelming urge to walk in  
And see your face and to be in that place all over again'_

I saw girls smile and the ones who knew about me and Brendan nod in sympathy. I didn't want or need it...

_'Cause I remember every word that you said  
It all just keeps spinning around in my head  
But it don't matter what I try to do  
I keep on forgetting to forget about you  
And I don't want to think about you baby so much  
All the things we did and the way that we touched  
Just when I think about someone new  
I keep on forgetting to forget about you  
Forget about you, forget about  
Watch me turn around and forget, forget about you  
Forget about me and you _

_The way we laughed, the way we kissed  
I never though that I would miss  
All the things I used to complain about you  
The football games, the hometown friends  
I'm just glad to see an end  
But tell me why I feel so alone without you?  
Ooo oh, Oooh, Yeah,'_

The bell had interupted my singing, forcing me out of the memories of Brendan. A crowd of students surrounded me. They started clapping. I faked a smile and bowed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grass-head, smiling and clapping.

Then, all throughout the class, he talked to me. For once since the day started, no arguing, just mindless teasing now and then. Did you know that he found his Roselia after saving it from a pack of gloom? Haha, he couldn't get the smell out of his hair for weeks! I don't know what I was thinking, but I told him about Brendan. Then, he had the nerve to ask:

"So, anyone catch your eye now?"

I blushed. he just came out and asked that! "No, not really." Then...

"Good, cause I'd sure feel bad for that unlucky soul."

"YOU JERK OF A GRASS-HEAD!" I yelled in my head. Outside, I just glared and turned and listened to Ms. Kiku, explaining our reports on Mozart. **(A/N: I referenced from when I had to do a report on Beethoven for my orchestra class ^^''') **Drew..He's so weird! Nice one moment, a concieted jerk the next!

* * *

**Me: DONE! and longer than the 1st chapter!**

**Paul: *twitch* Cuz of the song you dolt!**

**Me: Don't make me get the army!**

**May: squee I sing!**

**Me: Sorry if you don't like song fics guys XD I was abusing this song wayyy too much not to use it! and for you Contestshippers: I hope you enjoyed my anti-BrendanXMay and a lil bonding of Drew and May. Misty and Ash bonding next chapter! Then IKARISHIPPING AND SOULSILVER :D**

**Paul and Silver: Greattt...**

**Me: ATTACK!**

**Army of Dawn's May's Misty's and Lyra's pokemon: *attacks Paul and Silver XDD***

**Me: YAY! anyway Review! So don't bash me T^T**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun in Gym and Science!

**Paul and Silver: ...O_O *at Dess's review***

**Me: OHOHOH XD oh and just call me Ri. Much easier than typing the pen name out XD and god ur awesome XDD**

**Drew: ohhh no! I don't have a crush on Ma- I mean March! Don't include me in this O_O**

**Paul: Fine your not crazy *whispers to Dawn* they're insane.**

**Dawn: *giggles***

**Me: AWW love moment! XD**

**Dawn and Paul: WHAT?**

**Me I don't own pokemon! :D**

**to big big misty fan: Oh I will~! Promise! Just wait! ^^'**

**to DaRkMiDnIgHtMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT: yay let's whack Brendan around XD Brendan: what? Me: XD jk! and thanks**

**to mednin: That means alot! Thanks! I'm looking forward to the reviews~! And I check Chap 1 where it mentions Johanna I said legendary witch who was killed by witchhunters.. and don't worry! Ikarishipping will be in every chapter! (You're just gonna have to squint ^-^) And I'm trying to write everyday, I don't wanna waste my summer with my ideas floating around in my head! XD**

**to Waveripple of Team Sunrise: I'm sorry for the insult! I didn't mean to insult anyone. I guess it can be insulting to some. And It's okay if you don't like soulsilvershipping XD and of course you can join! The more the merrier!**

**The Guys: *gulp* O_O**

**

* * *

**

**Misty's POV (after this chapter I'll try more 3rd person XD)**

After May ran after, I took off to gym. **(A/N:If you guys are wondering: Dawn loves Art, Lyra loves cooking which will be explained later. May loves Music and Misty loves Gym :D hehe XD)**

I ran into the locker room changed, and ran outside to Coach Ludwig. He always spoke in a heavy German accent. **(More A/N's: Guess where I gets the names for the teacher's names from and I will give you a billion cookies XD)** I was the first one out. Perfect. I grabbed a basketball and started shooting some hoops.

"Yo, Mist!" a yell came from behind me. I jumped as I threw the ball. It hit the rim and flew behind me. I heard a thud and I turned around. There laid Ash on the ground with the basketball next to his head.

"Oh my gosh! Ash, sorry about that!" Now I'm starting to think these guys aren't witchhunters. Ash couldn't kill a fly! I heard him chuckle as I helped him up. "It's fine. Hey, could you help me with that math homework? Mrs. Holden gave us way too much!" He was grinning,and haven't let go of my hand yet. "Um, sure. Do you have study hall next?" To that, he nodded. "I'll help you there. Oh yeah and Ash?"

"Yea, Mist?"

"You're, um, still holding my hand." I felt a blush coming on.

"Yea. They're really soft." Is this guy mental? Let go! I think I turned redder.

"Um, could you let go? Coach Ludwig is gonna start..." I said, pointing at the group of students. Finally, he let go ... slowly and we walked over.

"Alright, class! We're gonna do a three-legged race. We can't continue our basketball tournament because the gym floor is getting waxed. He pointed at the janitors at the doorway. "Pick a partner and get ready." Hmm, maybe Lexie would wanna be my partner. I looked for her, then felt a hand over mine. I turned. It was Ash. "Mist! Wanna be my partner?" Sigh. Is this guy crushing on me or is he just majorly dense? Well.. I do need a partner. I nodded and he grinned.

* * *

Me and Ash stood with our legs tied together. I smiled a bit and poked him. "Don't slow me down, okay?" He chuckled."Just as long as you don't slow ME down!" We got in our running positions. Coach Ludwig shot the starting gun and I took off. I felt a heavy weight. Dammit, he's slowing me down.

Wait. Never mind. I felt him speeding up and pasted me, so it looked like I was slowing HIM down. Not to be outdone, I sped up. It was like a race between just us, not between us and the whole class. We crossed the finish line and I skidded to a stop. That caused Ash to trip and fall over, bring me along as well. We were both face down in the dirt. He got up first and started laughing. I got up to and saw his dirt covered face. I started laughing too. He was a funny kid. I untied our ankles. With magic of course, when Ash wasn't looking. He tied it too tight! The teacher walked over and congratulated us. I walked to the locker rooms with Ash. He told me all about his home in Pallet town and his pikachu. I stopped him from following me into the locker room. Laughing slightly, I hoped my sisters could make friends with the other guys. There's no way they're out to kill us.

* * *

**Dawn's POV **(next is maybe Lyra's and then the boys' thoughts!)

*time skip~ Last period of the day~*

Toby was sitting at his desk when I walked in. I forget his last name. He just lets us call him Toby. I sat at my two seater table. We were gonna start labs today, and I had no partner. then, Prune-head walked is this? The 6th class he has with me? Toby pointed at the seat next to me. "Mr Shinji, welcome. You'll be Miss Hikari's partner from today on. Dawn, isn't it great? A partner for you has come just in time!" I hit my head on the table. Toby didn't seem to notice, as he started to explain the lesson when Pruney sat next to me. In short this is what happened.

1. After Toby explained, Paul yelled at me saying he didn't want to all of my work.

2. I ignored him until he shook me, saying, "Wake up, you troublesome girl."

3. I broke his pen while he was writing. with magic of course~

4. He growled, muttering insults.

5. When I actually decided to do the experiment, we fought about who was right. I was, of course! Did he WANT to make the room explode?

6. Toby both gave us dentention for tomorrow at lunch. Dam Pruney.

7. I was about to mumble a sorry, when the bell rang and I ran out.

Pretty uneventful science class, don'tcha think?

* * *

Walking home was noisy. Me, Lyra and May were complaining on about our new 'friends'. Misty told us about her day with Ash. God, she's so lucky. I ran up the stairs to our front door. I opened it with ease. See, our doorknob is magic. It's always locked,but it will unlock itself if one of us or anyone who we our consent to, touches it. I ran in and jumped on the couch. The TV turned on and I heard soda being poured into a cup. The cup floated near me and I grabbed it.

"You don't waste any time huh?" Lyra laughed as she came inside with May and Misty behind her. I nodded. "Well, not being able to use magic all that much at school, then meeting the jerk of the century stresses a girl out. I feel like burning down the school, Paul's house, doing my homework and chowing down of some cookies all while sitting my butt on this couch, watching girls go crazy over their wedding on Bridezillas! Or watching those spanish soaps that I never understand! I need to let my magic loose!" I announced, laughing though my greatest speech ever. Me and my sisters started laughing, hysterically. I flicked my hand to make my bookbag fly up into my room. May and Misty did the same. Lyra grabbed a Pepsi can and clutched her bookbag to her back. "Guys, I gotta go over Silver's house." We looked at her. She shook her head. "Mr. Kirkland made him my partner for a project on Shakespeare! He told me I had to come over or I was gonna do all the work!" I scoffed."Then just poof it up." I stated. Lyra rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not waste my magic on something dumb like this project. I'll be back at 5.' she said, going towards the door.

"What happened to you thinking that they're the witchhunters?" May asked. Lyra turned and smiled.

"If he is, I'll be fine. One measly hunter wont stand a chance!" With that, she left.

* * *

**Me: Donnneee! It's fricken 1:34 am! and I think my space bar and shift keys are dead. *faints***

**Paul: You really should stop writing so much. You're not sleeping enough.**

**Me: aww! Are you caring?**

**Silver: Hell no, the more you sleep, then less we deal with you.**

**Drew: he has a point.**

**Me:...-_- attack!**

**Army: *attacks them three* **

**Drew: MY HAIR NO NOT THE HAIR **

**Paul: WTF AGAIN?**

**Silver: DAM YOU RI!**

**Dawn, May, Lyra and Misty: Review ^^ you'll get cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5: This means WAR! Soulsilver :D

**Me: *hands a big bag of cookies***

**Silver: What the?**

**Me:They're for my lovely reveiwers!~**

**Ash: Can I have one?**

**Me: sure, just reply to the reviews and do that disclaimer!**

**Ash: awww... can't Paul do that? Plus they all know you don't own us...**

**Paul: her reveiwers are MAD! Like that hatter dude from that story with the Alice chick.**

**Me: oh go cuddle with Dawn -_-**

**To Dess: The lovely army leader~ :D *hands u a cookie* who doesn't love cookies? :D**

**Drew: Th..that is...**

**May: Drew's speechless? whoa O.O**

**Paul: she usually starts it with her screaming and we are not!**

**Me: in this story you are ^-^ and yay growing army! X3 and well here's the next chapter! Soulsilvershipping ^^' ;3**

**To mednin: My other lovely reviewer XD *hands you a cookie* Glad you look forward to it X3 and i'll try to get some sleep XD and i love oreos :D **

**Srry, but no. but you get a cookie from reviewing anyway XD and yes Magic rules! X3**

**Oh and you'll see~ X3**

**To Espeon210: A lovely new reviewer :D *hands over cookie*So glad u enjoy reading this ^^ and welcome aboard!**

**Lyra's POV**

The bike ride over was refreshing enough. Flowers were sprouting and leaves were returning. Spring would always be my favorite season. Peaceful thoughts flowed through myhead as I pedaled along... Okay, now it's starting to sound like those mushy love stories Dawn reads so much. I stopped in front of a big white house. It was simple, I'll give Silver that. I walked to the front and knocked.

No response.

Knock-knock.

Nothing.

Knock knockity knock knock.

Nada.

"SILVER OPEN THIS DAM DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" Okay, you all can conclude I'm not the most patient person in the world. I was getting ready to kick when Silver opened it. I stopped with my foot in the air. It was an inch from his face.

"Idiot." was all he say as he let me in. I glared. "Well, excuse me! You're the one who took forever opening a door." He rolled his eyes and went upstairs and told me to follow. I felt something whizz past me. I turned and saw a dent in the wall behind me. I slowly snuck over there and took out a small thing from the wall.

A bullet.

From a gun.

Taking in a deep breath, I walked to Silver's room, or at least the room he walked into before something flew by me. Inside, I saw Paul, Ash, Drew and Silver. Drew had a gun pointed at me. Paul and Silver were smirking, and Ash had an almost concerned face on.

"Goodbye, you witch." Drew said as he pulled the trigger. I grinned and stopped the bullet when it was about a centimeter from my face. "Sorry, boys but a silly lil gun won't hurt me in the slightest." I froze time for a bit and looked over the scene in front of me. Silver was scowling, Paul was emotionless, and Drew and Ash were shocked. Looking around the room, I saw the weapons they had. They had a few guns. Guns weren't made to kill us, just to slow us down. The only real way to get rid of a witch was to burn them. I smirked and decided to play with the young witchhunters next to me. I laughed as I got to work.

"There!" I said. I stepped away to look. Paul had marker all over his face and I manage to get him into a bra, which I have NO idea why they had that here! Perverted witchhunters! Ash, I decided to go easy on, because he's just dense. I made all his clothes pink and light blue. His hat was now yellow and orange. I applied some blush on him just for fun. Drew. Ohh-ho-oh Drew. I snapped and a bucket appeared over his head. I took the gun and replaced it with a small cactus plant. I almost felt bad for his hand. ...almost. Hey, al least I didn't really mess with his hair. Even through I wanted to make him bald. Silver. Oh you can bet I messed with him the most. I had made his face like a clown. Big red nose and all. He had cute little yellow bows in his hair. My magic took his clothes off, excluding his boxers. I wrote "Don't mess with Witches!" on his chest. I ahve to admit he was kinda muscular...Not that it means anything! I ooka few pictures with my phone and sent them to my sisters. Then I took the weapons andthrew them out in the garbage. Maybe they would find them~.

"Good bye, Silver!~ I had a great time!~" I called as I closed the front door and rode my bike home. Ahhh, Dawn was right. Using magic takes a load of stress off. The time freeze should wear off now. Hope the guys like their surprises!

**Paul POV** (yup first guy is Paul 3)

I smirked as that witch came in the room. She was gonna die first. Then troublesome. That lil blue-haired girl...so annoying.

If you guys are wondering why we're going after these witches,I'll briefly explain. Our boss took me and the guys in from an orphanage. All of our parents were killed. We were trained to hate all witches. Me, Ash, Silver and Drew flew up the ranks while training. Soon, we were taking on missions to kill some of the most powerful witches. Our boss then let us go on a free mission. He told us we could do anything. That was when we stumbled upon Ceci. She was in love with Drew when she first met us. So in love, she just blurted that she was a witch. we coaxed information out of her then.. disposed of her.

She told us about these girls. The daughters of Johanna, the very witch who escaped the boss' wrath until 5 years ago.

When first meeting these girls, they didn't actually act like witches. They actually respected humans. However, witches are witches. They must be condemned. Which is exactly what we're gonna do to them.

Dawn, and yes I do know her name, is fun to irritate her. Plus, sometimes I think she's just gonna break out and reveal she's a witch if I provoke her enough. She's different then I expected. Most witches are loners in society. They kept to themselves. She was happy, and open. Like in History, she was real talkive with a girl named Alice. She was.. almost to interesting to kill. Almost.

Anyway. Enough of that. Now to the moment at hand. Lyra stood at the doorway. I smiled inwardly as I heard the gun go off..

...

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" I heard Silver curse the next second. I looked at them and my eyes widened. The hell..? I looked where Lyra was standing. She was gone. I looked at myself and curse under my breath. The B-(SHINX! hehe censor) casted her magic on us. I looked at my.. friends again and laughed...inside my head of course. Then, I read what she wrote of Silver's chest and scowled.

"This means War."

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :D behold my ameuturish work!**

**Paul Silver and Drew: *afraid of getting beat up agaiN XDDDD* review!**


	6. My Author'sExcuse?

Hey Reviewers! Ri here! I'm sneaking on my bro's computer! if I get caught I'm DEAD!

anyway, As I've told some of you, I can't update anymore. My laptop is dead and gone. I apologize.

The urge to write is driving me INSANE~!

I wish I could write all my ideas for 'Enchanted High' down. And all of my ideas for new stories, but My bro will catch on eventually.

The only real way I can get on is my DSi. I can still read and review which I'm extremely grateful for.

I get to read some of my favorite stories (*cough cough* Facade and Shaded Blade High *cough* read them and review *cough* Srry I have a cold XD)

Thank you for reading my excuse D:

I'm hoping to get either my laptop fixed or a new one before the 3rd week of August.

After Enchanted High(ohhh, it's far from over XDD) I'm thinking of writing an Ikari-centric oneshot. I had all the ideas in my head... and my hand hurts from writing all down in my notebooks(which WERE for school...hehe)

Well all I gotta say for now. Seeya guys!

Love(or hate. I hope the first one..)

~Ri


	7. Chapter 7: Damn her for

Me: *hiding in box*

D3sstorjo: ...? You okay Ri?

Me: I'm hiding from my brother! He found out!

Paul: I wonder if he'll kill you in your sleep...

Dess&Me: SHUDDUP PAUL!

Dawn: Before a fight breaks out, Ri does not own Pokemon!

Me&Dess: *glomps Dawn* onto the story!

Enchanted High Chapter 6?

Damn Her for...

Third Person POV the boys will be later!

Lyra was still laughing when she walked into her house. She saw her sisters grinning at her. Well, May and Dawn were. Misty was frowning with a twinge of disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey guys! ... Mist, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." She said. The three girls stared at her. Misty wasn't a good liar.

"Hey, we promised to tell eachother everything. Remember?" May pointed out. After their mom died, they promised to stay close no matter what.

With a sigh, Misty started speaking. "It's just... Ash was there when they tried to kill you, right?" She started.

"And epicly failed, I might add." Dawn added.

"True, but the thing is.. Ash was nice in Gym today. Like.. we were actually becoming friends!"

"Sis, now that we KNOW they're witch hunters, we can't trust them. They're out to kill us!" Lyra all but shrieked.

With that Misty trudged up the stairs. " I guess you're right. I'm heading to bed. G'night."

Time Skip- The next Day.

Ash was ignoring his friends ever since that homicide attempt. Silver and Paul gave up after the first try but Drew pushed him a bit. Up until the point that Ash made his Pikachu attack them just to leave him alone.

The boys had no real intention of going to school. Screw their second day, they didn't need four idiotic witches glaring them down.

Drew sat down on the couch, obviously bored.

"I don't get it. What's with Ash?" He asked.

Paul got a soda from the fridge. " I think he took a liking to his target. How stupid. She's just a witch."

"Thunderbolt."

Paul moved and dropped his soda, as a bolt of electricy blasted into the poor can. Ash stood with his small mouse pokemon on his shoulder.

"She's not JUST a witch. She's nice and actually has a heart, unlike all the others we took down. Of course, you can't see that." Ash walked out and slammed the door, almost knocking it off the hinges.

Paul groaned inwardly. "That damn idiot." He had a sense of where he was going. He rushed out the door, leaving Drew confused on what just happened.

In the empty halls of school~*

Misty and Dawn walked slowly to the office. It was lunch time andthey normally volunteered there. One quick stop at Dawn's locker, then off they went.

"Mist." A voice behind them called.

"Oh no. Not him. Please." Misty thought. She stopped and Dawn turned back. Her face immeditatly scowled(A/n: Paul's rubbing off on her eh? XD jk!)

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dawn asked. That conformed Misty's thoughts.

The rven-haired boy ignored Dawn. He stared at Misty. Solely at her. "C'mon Mist. Just talk with me."

"She wo-" Dawn was dragged off, seeing as Paul had grabbed her and starting walking off. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'You fucking owe me' to Ash, who grinned and nodded. Dawn was protesting and Misty had yet to look at Ash.

* * *

With Dawn and Paul: Meh I need more ikarishipping...

"ARE YOU MAD? LET ME GO YOU DIRTY EVIL BASTARD SO-" Paul grew tired of her protests and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up, Witch! Ash won't hurt you stupid sister! I just had to get you away for a couple of seconds!"

"Why the hell should I trust you? You tried to murder Lyra...which you failed at."

"Don't remind me. No one said she could freeze." Paul grumbled. Damn Drew and his gun. Damn Silver for saying she was no threat. Dam Lyra for that...make-over. Damn Ash for liking the red head girl...person thing. Damn himself for not thinking and for hanging with those idiots. Damn Da-

"Oh yeah." Dawn spoke.

Paul looked at her, his scowl forever on his face. "What?" He said rather rude.

"You look cute in a bra." She said, bluntly while giggling.

Damn Her.

Paul could feel heat near his neck and ears. Luckily, the collar of his jacket blocked her from seeing it.

Yes, damn her. Her especially.

For having an _effect _on him...

* * *

*cough* this is the shortest. Ahem, forgive me deeply. I snuck on my bro's again.

My dad and I got into a huge fight. So... I can't get my computer fixed yet. He's been avoiding me.

R&R... if you want! Reveiws inspire me!


End file.
